


Seasons of the Moon

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: And always, Golbez watches the red moon.





	Seasons of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).

Golbez stares at the moon, and Scarmiglione is there, whispering words of power. Golbez’ potential far outstrips his own, yet _potential_ is not _practical_, therefore the lich helps him hone his magic.

Golbez stares at the moon, and Cagnazzo is there, reminding him that for every fault, there is an opportunity, an opening, a _weakness_ to be exploited.

Golbez stares at the moon, and Barbariccia is there, holding him gently and reminding him to breathe.

Golbez stares at the moon, and Rubicante is there, reminding him that life burns bright and short, and to reach for it while he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Golbez and Fiends for you. <3


End file.
